Crash Me
by Am-Brebre
Summary: Quand Dumbledore se la joue pacifiste aux grandes idées.. One Shot D/H


Partager

_ Un petit Os qui date d'il y a deux ans (pour la première fois je teste le couple Dray/Harry *tintintin*) J'avoue que j'ai peut-être un peu déliré, si il y a des fans de la série Lost vous remarquerez certains points communs .. Bref.. Merci à ceux qui osent me lire =D – et désolé pour certaines fautes d'orthographe-__  
_****

** ----------**

Ses lèvres étaient encore mouillées quand il commença à fermer les yeux, le contact de l'eau au fond de sa gorge le rafraichissait. Il reposa le verre sur la tablette. Ca le calmait, il avait très chaud, c'était peut-être dû au stress. En même  
temps il y avait de quoi, il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, Rogue était derrière lui, contemplant la vue, son nez crochu collé au hublot. Potter était certainement loin devant, avec sa bandes d' peu plus loin il apercevait Dumbledore qui dormait un petit bandeau sur ses yeux et la fameuse caisse en bois dorée sous ses pieds. Tout était calme, aucun bruit, ils devaient tous certainement être en train de dormir songea Draco. Le jeune homme soupira, mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait ici ?

Il tourna la tête pour regarder la vue à travers le hublot. Du blanc et encore du blanc. Ses yeux scrutèrent la petite montre digitale incrustée dans le siège face à lui.  
Cela faisait vraiment longtemps. Respirant une bouffée d'air, Draco décida de se calmer, il posa sa tête contre le siège , une fois qu'il était bien calé il décida de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment il avait accepté de venir ici. Non, il n'a  
accepté rien du tout, c'était une obligation.

*

Alors revenons deux semaines en arrières. Ce soir là Dumbledore les avaient réunis, lui et tout les élèves de 6ème années, il avait eu une illumination dans sa tête, une idée "exceptionnelle"disait t'on dans les couloirs.

_Ah ça pour être exceptionnelle elle l'est _songea Draco.

Le Serpentard se concentra pour se remémorer cette soirée.

Albus faisait face aux élèves de 6èmes années, à ses cotés se trouvait les directeurs des maisons. Ils avaient l'air tous très enthousiastes, même Rogue avait un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Les élèves avaient tous l'air curieux et enthousiastes, des rumeurs parlaient d'un mini tournoi ou encore d'un cache cache général dans Poudlard. Mais Draco se doutait bien que ces rumeurs étaient fondées sur rien. Les premiers mots d'Albus furent donc très attendus:

"Chers élèves! La fin d"année approche! Votre scolarité se termine. J'ai eu alors une idée moi et les directeurs de vos maisons!"

Il arborait un petit sourire malicieux ce qui donnait envie à Draco de vomir, il détestait les idées farfelue de Dumbledore, encore moins quand il y était confronté.

"Nous allons donc faire une excursion!" continua t-il d'un ton tout exité et enjoué.

La grande salle s'était remplie de chuchotement, et Draco se souvint avoir rigolé comme jamais, alors là une excursion ! Jamais il n'aurai deviné, il s'imagina Dumbledore avec un bob et des lunettes de soleil cherchant la trace d'un phacochère et Rogue essouflée avec sa gourde et sa baguette pour guetter les moindres mouvements suspects. Finalement cette idée était assez idiote mais elle plaisait bien à notre Serpentard.

Mais Albus avait alors rajouté une phrase qui changea le visages des élèves. C'était comme un coup de tonnerre dans les oreilles de Draco, comme quelque chose qu'il n'aurai jamais voulu entendre.

" Pas n'importe quelle excursion" dit 'il en levant les mains pour faire silence, " Une excursion sans baguettes!"

Là, bizarrement, le silence se fit, les élèves dévisagèrent leurs professeurs d'un ton tout pâle.  
S'ensuivit ensuite un long discours sur la vie à la façon moldus, comprendre le fonctionnement de la vie et le retour aux sources, et enfin permettre une solidarité entre les maisons. Draco lui était encore au stade ou les mot "sans" et "baguettes" résonnaient dans ces oreilles et venaient enfin d'être assimilés par son cerveau

"...Oui Oui! C'est très important! Je tiens à une entraide majeure entre maisons! Cette solidarité s'est décousue au fil des année! Mais désormais une nouvelle ère arrive ! " Il pointa du doigt les élèves  
"Oui ! Vous ! Vous êtes désormais tous très intelligents! Et vous comprendrez bien vite qu'une amitié entre maisons n'est autre que le secret de la réussite! .. Si vous .."

Draco avait alors immédiatement tourné la tête vers Potter et ses deux amis qu'il appelait poliment : Face de Belette et Weasmoche. Tout les trois avaient le sourire aux lèvres et se réjouissaient.

_Ah ils vont bien s'amuser ceux là._

" .. suis tout à fait sur que vous survivrez à cette excursion .."

Draco fouilla sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette, le contact entre sa main et le bois le rassura.

" .. éviter ce genre de tricheries nous placerons avant d'entrer dans l'Avion un "capteur de sorcellerie" .."

Draco soupira, mais qu'est ce que ce vieux ahuri avait encore eu comme idée.

" vos baguette seront rangées et classées dans un coffre .."

Le Serpentard n'écoutait plus rien à partir de cette instant.  
Une demi-heure, c'est le temps qu'il avait fallu à Albus pour s'expliquer, répondre aux questions des élèves et essayer de les rassurer.

Tout ce qu'avait compris en gros Draco c'était qu'ils allaient se la jouer moldus pendant quelques jours. Qu'ils allaient tous prendre un "avion" ( une sorte de voiture volante mais qui a des ailes enfin Draco n'avait pas trop compris ce qu'était cet engin) et que la destination serait "cachée" et enfin pour clôturer le tout, tout comportement et actes magiques seraient punis par la perte des points de la maison du sorcier visé. Et pour fini,il n'y aura pas de récompense, car selon Albus:

"Votre récomprense sera le fruit de votre travail et de votre entraide"

Bref... c'était un suicide collectif pour Draco rien d'autre.

*

Enfin bref, il avait été déprimé pendant 15 jours, songeant comment il allait s'en sortir, déja qu'il ne savait pas où il allait il ne savait plus trop quoi chercher.

Deux heures auparavant il avait dut donner sa baguette avec un léger mal au coeur. C'était un peu comme sa troisième main ce bout de bois. Certains élèves s'étaient entraînés à ne pas l'utiliser les deux derniers jours avant le départ, mais Draco n'avait pas pu, c'était trop dur pour lui, ça le surpassait. Et si il lui arrivait quelque chose? Albus était vraiment un vieil abruti inconscient, le pire c'était que tout les autres professeurs soutenaient son idée, même Rogue. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était une entente entre maisons.

_Jamais ça n'arrivera_

Les yeux rivés sur le paysage, Draco n'était pas rassuré, Goyle qui était son voisin n'avait pas cessé de dormir et de ronfler, apparemment pour lui, ce voyage ne posait aucun problèmes. Soudain une petite secousse se fit sentir dans tout l'appareil, quelques élèves avaient sursautés mais rien de grave. Draco reprit son gobelet et décida de reboire un peu.

_' Qui me dit que ces engins moldus sont si bien conçus que ça ?"_

Il décida de dormir et de se calmer, cela commençait à lui monter à la tête. Il décidera de ce qu'il devra faire une fois arrivé, pour le moment.. Rien n'avait commencé.

Sauf qu'une fois qu'il s'était calmé, les secousses arrivèrent et commencèrent à devenir de plus en plus fortes. Un message audio se répandit dans tout l'avion

**"Nous prévenons nos passagers que nous passons dans une zone de turbulence, veuillez regagnez vos sièges et attachez vos ceintures"**

_"Zone de turbulence" Elle est un peu longue ta zone._

En effet les secousses continuèrent, des valises commencèrent à tomber, et des éclats de cris envahirent l'avion. Draco était paniqué, il ne savait plus quoi faire, tout était flou, tout bougeait trop vite. Il décida de se lever et d'aller voir ce que faisait Dumbledore quand il se rendit compte que sa place était vide. Il se tourna vers le siège de Rogue qui lui aussi était vide.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent putain?! _

Alors il essaya de regagner sa place pour suivre les consignes de sécurité quand soudain une chose dure le frappa en plein crâne. Sans même savoir ce que c'était le Serpentard tomba à la renverse et s'évanouit sous les cris et hurlements des élèves de Poudlard.

*

Il avait un mal de crâne épouvantable, comme si la Terre entière lui était tombé sur la gueule. Il entendait des cris, des petits crépitement de feu, et en fond sonore le bruit de vagues qui s'é leva un oeil, le soleil était vif, et le ciel d'un bleu profond.

Soudain il se remémora la scène, il se souvint. Il leva sa tête avec difficulté, quand il vit le pire.

Des morceaux de l'avion gisaient un peu partout, des élèves couraient et criaient sur la plage. Un champ de vagues lui faisait face.

Draco souffla doucement. Il essaya de comprendre. Il se leva avec peine, le sable était chaud et lui collait au visage.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

*

Une fois le calme parvenue sur la plage au bout d'une heure. Les élèves se retrouvèrent, pour discuter de ce qu'il fallait faire, mais surtout pour se rassurer.

Draco s'asseya, comme Dumbledore avait demandé de ne pas apporter d'uniformes, il ne savait pas trop à qui il avait a faire, il ne trouva aucun Serpentard. Quand soudain son visage s'arrêta sur Potter.

_Eh merde, je suis vraiment tombé bien bas .. _

Les deux ennemis se regardèrent mais Draco préféra ne rien dire, Harry avait l'air de prendre les choses en mains, et malheureusement pour Draco, Harry avait déja eue une enfance moldue, mieux vaut le laisser faire les choses à sa place.  
Au total ils étaient seize, 6 Griffondors, 4 Poufsouffles, 4 Serdaigles et au plus grand malheur de Draco il n'y avait que lui chez les Serpentards.  
Ils s'asseyèrent tous ensemble, et le débat commença.

Ce fut Harry qui parla en premier. Sa chemise blanche avait été abimée par le crash et ses lunettes semblaient un peu brisées, son visages comportait quelques griffures. c'est en voyant l'état de ses camarades que Draco regarda comment lui il était.  
Son jean était troué à plusieurs endroit. Il ne saignait pas, il avait juste mal au crane. Rien de bien grave.

" Alors, pour commencer.. d'après nos recherches, il se trouve que nous n'avons pas réussis à joindre nos professeurs."

Les élèves se regardèrent, ils avaient l'air encore plus agités.

"Et euh.. apparemment, il s'agirait d'un crash.."

" Non Potter ? Tu crois? "

Draco n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de répliquer quelque chose, Potter l'énervait à prendre les commandes et à sortir des trucs tellement inutiles. Le Griffondor lui lança un regard transperçant mais il continua et l'ignora.

" Nous n'avons trouvés aucun morts, ni de grands blessés.. on peut donc s'estimer heureux."

Soudain une jeune fille qui était à côté de Draco prit la parole.

"Moi, je pense que l'on devrait attendre qu'ils reviennent. Ils doivent nous chercher partout.."

"Mais ils sont où les autres ?" dit une autre personne qui commençait à perdre patience

Hermione prit la parole d'une voix qui se voulait calme

"On pense que l'avion... a dut .. se couper.. donc on est séparés."

Un silence arriva. Draco se demanda si il n'était pas dans un mauvais rêve. Lui.. seul avec... Potter. En prime on avait le droit à son amie Sang de Bourbe.. il chercha Weas-moche dans les alentours mais il n'aperçut personne.

Harry continua a prendre la parole. Il mit en place un système de groupe pour former un "mini camp".

"Alors... on est.. 16 en tout cela signifie que l'on va faire des groupe de 2."

Il prit un carnet qu'ils avaient retrouvés dans les décombres de l'appareil quelques instants auparavant et un élève de Serdaigle lui donna un crayon.

"On va faire plusieurs groupes.. pour que l'on soit organisé.. comme on sera deux..il y'aura toujours quelqu'un, si jamais il arrive quelque chose à son coéquipier."

Il avait l'air superbement concentré dans sa tache. Les manches de sa chemise retroussées et ses cheveux en bataille, encore plus que d'habitude, lui donnait un certain charme qui n'avait pas échappé au Serpentard. Les élèves se choissirent immédiatement un coéquipier. Draco regarda les groupes se former sous ses yeux, personne ne vint vers lui.

Il regarda patiemment, il trouvait cela vraiment de plus en plus bizarre, ils n'avaient aucune baguettes magiques sur eux, et ils allaient partir en pleine nature pour essayer de "survivre" c'était purement insensé, si jamais cet abruti de Dumbledore n'était pas mort dans ce crash et que Draco le revoyait ça c'était sûr il le regrettera.  
Il compta dans sa tête les élèves qui partaient dans différentes directions ,après qu'Harry leurs eu donné leurs instructions, et quand il vit une fille brune se diriger vers Hermione, son coeur fit un saut, il reconnu Parvati Patil l'élève de Griffondor.

.

_Faites qu'elle refuse, qu'elle aille faire copain copain avec Potter et qu'ils me foutent la paix._

Draco n'entendait pas ce qu'elle disait, il analysa la scène,Hermione se tournait vers Harry d'un air désolé.  
Ce dernier tourna son regard vers Draco et répondit à son amie par un petit signe de tête.

_Et merde_ conclua le Serpentard.

Hermione et Parvati partirent donc vers le Nord sur la plage.  
Harry était debout de dos à Draco, une main qui se grattait la tête cherchant peut-être ce qu'ils devront faire.  
Le Serpentard était toujours assis. Il soupira en essayant de se dire que peut-être il allait pouvoir survivre à "Potty le SuperHéros" et ses grandes idées pour sauver le monde.  
Harry se tourna vers lui, un petit air de défi dans les yeux, Draco remarqua que sa chemise était déboutonnée et arrachée par endroit, ainsi qu'une transpiration époustouflante, ce qui donnait au Griffondor un air de survivant rescapé d'une terrible bataille.

Draco se leva et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais son ennemi le coupa

"Tais toi Malefoy."

Il s'avança vers lui d'un pas confiant et assuré.

"On va devoir faire équipe, dit toi que pour moi aussi ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir. Si on se retrouve ensemble aujourd'hui dit toi que c'est parce que personne ne te supporte. Alors tu te la fermes pendant une heure avec tes remarques à la con et on essaie de s'entraider."

Le Serpentard, d'abord surpris, esquissa un léger sourire que personne ne pouvait voir.

_Plutôt mignon quand il devient arrogant le Potter _

" Moi aussi je suis heureux de faire équipe avec toi Potter" répliqua Malefoy d'un petit ton insolent et un sourire faussement enjoué

Harry soupira, d'un soupir qui en voulait dire long.

_Ah ah tu va souffrir Potter _

Harry le regarda, ses yeux verts dans ceux du Serpentard. Mais il ne répondit rien, préférant ignorer.

" Bon.. Alors.. "

Il posa sa main sur son menton, en plein réflexion. Draco l'observa se demandant ce qu'il va devoir faire.

"On va chercher du bois pour le feu, alors ..direction la jungle"

Draco tourna la tête, cette jungle n'avait rien d'acceuillante du tout, des arbres à pertes de vue. Certainement des bêtes sauvages encore moins acceuillantes, Draco fouilla dans sa poche, cette fois ci sa baguette n'était pas là, il se demanda comment aller se passer cette excursion sans magie, jamais il ne pourrait y arriver, les moldus avaient beau être fous et tordus, ils n'étaient pas des sauvages. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait Harry avait déja mit les voiles un sac sur le dos et était déja partis vers la jungle d'une démarche pressée. Draco le rattrapa à grande enjambées, ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans la jungle.

*

Cela faisait une demi heure qu'ils marchaient, le sac à dos d'Harry étaient rempli de petite branches d'arbres et de brindilles, et dès que le Griffondor voyait des baies, il n'hésitait pas à en prendre sous l'oeil curieux de Draco.  
Aucunes remarques à la con n'était sortie de la bouche du Serpentard, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait mais sans Harry, il faut bien se l'avouer, il était foutu.  
Harry le Grand Survivant qui à survécu à tant de choses avait connue une enfance moldue, il était donc un peu plus débrouillard que Malefoy, et cela lui convenait, il l'aidait à ramasser des bouts de bois, mais ne prononçait aucuns mots. Si jamais Harry laissait seul le Serpentard, c'était sur qu'il ne saurai pas retrouver le chemin alors "autant fermer sa gueule".

La chaleur était étouffante, Draco avait dû déboutonné sa chemise pour ne pas crever de chaud, des moustiques avaient commençés à les sucer un peu partout lui et Harry, et Draco essayait en vain de ne pas se gratter.  
Il se prenait souvent les racines d'arbres dans les pieds et avait, plus d'une fois, faillit tomber, Et la fois où il s'était rattrapé de justesse Harry avait rigolé d'un air moqueur.

_Ah ah c'est ça Potter, rigole, fait ton fier, fout toi de ma gueule._

Bref vous l'aurez compris Malefoy n'avait pas vraiment un esprit d'aventurier dans l'âme.

Nos deux aventuriers décidèrent de stopper un peu la marche et de se reposer. Draco s'asseya par terre vérifiant bien si il ne s'asseyait pas sur un nid de guèpes ou autres insectes aussi envahissants. Le Griffondor, préféra rester debout, il sortit une bouteille d'eau. Après l'avoir bu il l'a lança à Draco qui l'a rattrapa.

"Merci"

Ils étaient tout les deux remplis de transpiration, le visage mouillé et terreux. Ne parlons même pas de leurs habits qui étaient désormais complétement écorchés, abimés. Une fois le sac à dos d'Harry posé par terre, Draco jeta un petit coup d'oeil à l'intérieur.

"Je pense que l'on peut rentrer.. on a assez de bois, non ?"

Harry qui n'arrêtais pas de fixer Draco depuis un bon petit moment hocha la tête.

Ses yeux verts ne cessaient de regarder le Serpentard, ce qui commença à le gêner.

Il se leva et se racla la gorge.

"Bon.. allons y. Je te suis."

Le Griffondor s'approcha du sac et le prit. Soudain, il se stoppa, la tête en direction des arbres.

Draco qui avait déja commençé sa marche, s'arrêta à son tour, énervé et frustré il s'écria

"Bon sang Potter tu va te bouger oui? Je n'ai fait aucune réflexions depuis que l'on est ensemble alors au lieu de me mener en bateau et de jouer avec mes nerfs tu pourrais te bouger le train arrière et commencer la marche ? "

Mais Harry restait toujours la tête en l'air, sans répondre. Draco se rapprocha de lui pour voir ce qu'il faisait.  
Harry reposa son sac a dos puis il dit enfin.

"Il y a des fruits en haut... On va en prendre pour les autres.. non?"

Draco soupira.. qu'est ce que ça l'énervait de se la jouer Tarzan et Jane dans la jungle.  
Cela faisait presque une heure qu'il supportait Potter, même si la jungle et le style aventurier sauvage lui donnait un charme, car oui l'uniforme de Poudlard ne va pas à tout le monde, notre Serpentard commençait à bouillir à l'intérieur, il avait envie de crier mais il se retint.

"Fais moi la courte échelle Malefoy"

Draco écarquilla ses yeux. Alos là c'en était trop. Même si porter Potter n'avait pas l'air déplaisant en aucun cas il ne lui ferait la courte échelle pour de simples fruits.

"Pardon? La courte échelle? Pour des bananes ? Tu te fout de moi là? " Il se tourna vers le chemin et le montra d'un geste de main. "Je rentre moi ! J'en ai un peu ma claque de tes délires de sauveurs, si ça se trouve Dumbly et sa bande sont déja arrivés et nous attendent sur la plage. Alors excuse moi.. mais je pars. "

Il regarda Harry froidement dans ses yeux verts. Il avait l'air un peu déçu, mais après tout ce sale Griffondor l'avait bien cherché. Il s'amusait à se moquer des faiblesses de dernier lui tourna le dos d'un pas décidé. Quelques secondes passèrent quand Harry s'écria :

"Très bien Draco, Vas-y ! Barre toi ! Tu m'appelleras une fois que tu auras trouvé le bon chemin! "

Le Serpentard se stoppa. C'est vrai qu'il ne voyait pas trop par où passer, tellement il était occupé à surveiller si une bestiole allait sortir de la flore de cette jungle inconnue .

_Pauvre con _

Alors Malefoy se retourna et revint vers un Harry satisfait avec un petit sourire qui le faisait rager encore plus.

_JelehaisJelehaisJelehais _

"Bon allez on prends ces fruits et après on s'en va.." le rassura Harry.

Draco soupira, et lui rendit un sourire faussement joyeux.

" D'accord, Ok.. je t'aide à les prendre mais je te jure que t'a intérêt à te presser, jsuis pas ton elfe de maison Potter"

"Tu sais que tu es plutôt pas mal quand tu fais ton frustré?" lui chuchota Harry toujours le même sourire niais sur ses lèvres.

Draco sentit une chaleur lui monter, pas la chaleur de la jungle mais une chaleur qui le génait, il tourna la tête pour ne pas qu'Harry le voit rougir, tout en se raclant la gorge il retroussa les manches de sa chemise. Et se tourna vers Harry.

"Bon allez.. vas-y, donne ton pieds"

Le Serpentard se baissa et tendit ses mains. Harry s'appuya sur son épaule et placa son pieds sur ses mains. Draco serra les dents

"C'est que tu n'es pas si maigrichon que ça Potter.."

Le Griffondor rigola. Il élança ses mains sur le tronc et parvint à se hisser sur une branche. Draco se releva pour voir le résultat. Harry était debout sur une large branche et il grimpait peu à peu pour arriver vers les fameuses l'attendit, regardant aux alentours pour vérifier qu'aucun dangers n'arrive.

"Raah c'est qu'elles sont coriaces .. Draco passe moi le couteau. "

Le blond se pencha vers le sac à dos et fouilla. Une fois l'outil trouvé il le lança à Harry dans les airs, ce dernier le rattrapa d'une main.

"Merci"

Le couteau à la main, il coupa les racines et jeta les bananes par terre. C'est qu'il avait vraiment la classe le griffondor dans son arbre. Draco le regarda admirativement. Monter aux arbres n'était pas un exploit, mais Harry semblait bien à l'aise en hauteur.

"Je vais descendre.. tu peux m'aider ?"

Le Serpentard hocha la tête et s'avanca vers le tronc; Harry qui descendait de branches en branches tendit ses pieds et sauta sur la terre ferme puis tomba à la renverse sous le choc.

"Je suis désolé Harry, je te jure que pour une fois je n'ai pas fait attention"

Draco l'aida à se relever, il prit ses mains et le remonta. Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux, toujours ces yeux verts qui le transperçait dès qu'il posait son regard à l'intérieur.

"C'est rare.."

Draco haussa les sourcils. Qu'est ce que Potter allait t'il encore lui dire pour le ridiculiser.

"De quoi?"

La bouche d'Harry forma un petit sourire.

"C'est rare quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom pauvre idiot"

Draco le regarda, surpris, c'est vrai que cela faisait quelques minutes que sa colère était passée. Et qu'il avait un peu oublié que PottyleSurvivant était son ennemi. Quoique ennemi était un grand mot.. Il n'avait jamais aimé Harry.. il ne l'aimerai sans doute jamais. Mais aujourd'hui était une journée spéciale, il le sentait. Mais il se demanda si il fallait vraiment faire preuve de gentillesse à l'égard du Griffondor, il perdrait toute crédibilité.....

Perdu dans ses pensées Draco n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Ses mains étaient toujours posées sur les épaules du Griffondor. Il les retira précipitemment, un peu géné. Harry le regardait toujours avec le même sourire niais.

Le Serpentard se ressaisa et se tourna vers le chemin, il ramassa les bananes et les placa soigneusement dans le sac. Il se dirigea vers le chemin.

" Bon allez.. On y va.. Po.."

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'une chose chaude et douce s'empara de sa main, l'entrainant devant Harry. Il le regarda tendrement et lui murmura.

"Je préfère rester encore un peu"

Draco regarda se main, d'abord surpris, son coeur commença à se serrer, il commença à analyser la situation. Là, à l'instant Harry Potter le Survivant venait de lui prendre la main pour l'empécher de partir et si il avait encore bien compris ce n'était pas pour des bananes qu'il voulait rester.

_C'est pas possible _

Draco, cligna des yeux, il se trouvait à quelques centimètres du visage d'Harry.

"Harry.. tu ne crois pas que..." sa phrase se termina dans un murmure inaudible pour le Griffondor.

Ce dernier se rapprocha doucement, Une étrange chaleur remonta dans tout le corps du Serpentard, il tenait toujours fermement la main de son ennemi, ne voulant pas la lacher. son coeur s'agitait partout, il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller.. il ne fallait pas. Le souffle du Griffondor effleura le visage de Draco, s'en était trop.

Ses doigts se lièrent à ceux d'Harry, il approcha son visage contre le sien, voyant clairement et parfaitement les yeux verts qu'il admirait tant. Et en un souffle leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, puis elle s'ouvrirent laissant leurs langues se méler. Le contact fut éléctrique, le coeur de Draco faisait des bonds à l'intérieur de lui. Il appréciait ce contact. Sa seconde main se glissa dans le dos du Griffondor, le touchant à travers sa chemise.

_Par Merlin, Potter embrasse comme un Dieu _

Harry plaqua ensuite Draco contre un arbre, continuant de l' glissa une main dans le torse du Serpentard, qui frémit à ce contact. La chaleur montait entre les deux sorciers. Draco explosait d'une mystérieuse joie, cette expérience l'excitait, lui, avec l'homme qu'il a toujours mystérieusement jalousé au beau milieu d'une jungle inconnue. Harry déboutonna rapidemment la chemise du Serpentard et couvrit son torse de baisers. Draco passa une main dans les cheveux du Griffondor. S'ensuivit des caresses, de longs baisers et d'autres choses que jamais le Serpentard n'aurait oser faire habituellement.

*

Et le temps passa. Une heure peut-être. Notre couple d'aventurier se trouvait par terre. Leurs habits aux alentours avaient du être lachés à la va vite. Draco tenait fermement Harry dans ses bras nus, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux. Ils s'étaient bétement endormis après cette petite partie de plaisir. Draco somnolait à présent, ne voulant réveiller son amant et surtout ne voulant pas stopper ce moment.

Malheureusement, au bout de quelques minutes, une voix aîgue et lointaines parvint à leurs oreilles :

"Harry ! Draco ! Où êtes vous?"

_Et merde encore cette sang de bourbe ... _

Harry ouvrit précipitamment les yeux, se tournant vers Draco qui lui lança un petit sourire. Il mit du temps à retrouver ses pensées mais il lui sourie à son tour.

Le Griffondor se leva.

"Et bien Draco, je pense que nous pouvons partir désormais "

Il rigola, Draco le regarda, toujours par terre. Harry commença à se rhabiller, ce que le serpentard fit aussitot.

*

Les seizes élèves étaient sur la plage. La journée était en train de se terminer, ils avaient le droit à un magnifique coucher de soleil façe à la plage mais aucun d'eux ne le regarda. Ils avaient tous l'air frustrés et énervés. Tous ? Non. Deux élèves bien cachottiers écoutaient Dumbledore parler en affichant des sourires soulagés.

En effet le vieil homme était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt. Les élèves qui étaient revenus de leurs excursion avaient du rechercher les autres pour "des explications".

Ainsi Hermione avait alerté Harry, ne sachant où il était elle avait hurlé son prénom un peu partout.

Des centaines de questions avaient jaillies mais Albus avait coupé court aux discussions:

"Mes chers élèves, je remarque bien que vous êtes tous en parfait état! Je viens vous annoncer.. que l'excursion est terminée!"

Tous les élèves se regardèrent, consternés, ils ne comprenaient rien. Tous commencèrent à regarder leur directeur d'un air apeuré, pour qui il se prenait ce vieux fou ? Un grand silence s'installa mais Hermione le coupa d'une voix cassé, elle semblait épuisée par les heures qu'elle avait vécue :

" Monsieur, vous voulez nous dire que cet écrasement était prévu depuis longtemps ?"

Dumbledore rigola sous le silence des élèves frustrés.

"Vous avez tout compris Miss Granger"

Les élèves poussèrent de légers cris, choqués d'avoir été trompés, certains commencèrent à protester. Draco lui ne disait rien, habituellement il aurait inondé Dumbledore de plaintes, mais sans l'idée saugrenue de ce vieil abruti rien ne serait arrivé.

" Et pour mon plus grand plaisir je vous annonce que cette excursion aura permis, enfin, aux maison de s'unir ! Et de plus, Aucune ! Oui ! Aucune tricherie n'a été commise "

Draco jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry. Il esquissa un sourire.

*

Les élèves rentrèrent enfin à Poudlard sans encombre, certains étaient furieux, d'autres avaient appréciés cette aventure, surtout deux sorciers. Mais cette instant fut éphémère pour le Griffondor et le Serpentard, quand la vie reprit son cours habituel ils ne s'échangèrent plus que des "remarques à la cons" ou encore des petits clins d'oeils dans les couloirs mais rien de plus...

**------- **

The end =D (et non y 'a pas de happy ni de sad End juste une fin )

Merci aux lecteurs :)


End file.
